


You hold the stars in your eyes

by AbbieD_Arcy



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Auroras, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Northern Lights, Romance, Talking, s01e10: Austin We Have a Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: "Clad in a maroon t-shirt, and dark jeans, waiting for TK. He felt his heart beating wildly. He showed up, just to be there for him, knowing about what he was going to do. To support him."
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156





	You hold the stars in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this one is my first 9-1-1 Lonestar fic. After a bad experience I left my writing aside, but this finale and this two just made it so easy. I hope you all like it!
> 
> With love
> 
> Abbie

“Dad, I’ve never been more sure about anything in my entire life.”

Owen hugged TK, blinding smile in his face, happy for his son. He had been so worried about him… And now, he was staying and was starting to see the TK from before Alex. Vibrant, smiley and just plain happy.

And that made him happier than he could express with words.

TK closed his eyes, relaxing in the hug, nose burrowed on his dad’s neck. His father always gave the best hugs, comforting and tight; and the young firefighter savored it.

They separated, and Owen clasped his son's shoulder. “Alright, I got some paperwork I’m gonna finish up, then I thought maybe…” he stopped mid-sentence, his eyes on the open bay. TK turned too, and there he was.

Clad in a maroon t-shirt, and dark jeans, waiting for TK. He felt his heart beating wildly. He showed up, just to be there for him, knowing about what he was going to do. To support him.

The colours were painting his world brighter than ever.

“How many life decisions did you make today?”

TK couldn’t help but to smile, a bit cheeky; a bit hopeful. He felt like a teen, trying not to say how much he liked that boy, but he had always been transparent to his father.

“One step at a time Dad. I’ll see you at home.”

Not waiting for an answer, TK started walking towards the police officer who threw him a look, asking how the conversation with the team and his dad had gone and smiling with an unsaid “told you everything was going to be ok” when TK threw his head back, sighing deeply. It felt like a weight had lifted from his shoulders, letting him breathe again.

When TK reached him, he wrapped his good arm over Carlos shoulders, his bad one resting on his hip. Carlos smelt like he had gotten out of the shower, smelling like cinnamon and honey and TK stole a kiss on the hollow between his collarbone and his neck.

Carlos, noticing how the firefighter curled on him wrapped his arms on TK’s waist kissing first his cheek then gently pecking his neck. He enjoyed the closeness between them, and couldn’t help but to feel the shift between them.

They stayed there for a minute, curled together and silent. They didn’t need more, just to know the other was there, safe and sound.

When they pulled back, TK looked at Carlos with his green eyes full of something the police officer couldn’t decipher. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to know how to read the mystery that was Tyler Kennedy Strand.

“Wanna have dinner with me?”

“Always Tiger.”

\---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…

They were walking together after an amazing dinner, neither of them wanting to let go when TK looked up and gasped. The sky a few minutes ago dark and starless, now painted in greens and purples.

It was beautiful.

After enjoying for a second the beauty in the sky, Carlos eyes fell on TK. He was mesmerizing, the lights reflecting in his skin, shinning in his eyes. The officer felt like he was Tristan Thorne in that movie he saw when he was younger…

Falling in love with a fallen star.

“Do you trust me?”

“I do.”

Tugging TK to his car, Carlos drove them to a field in the hills, where the city lights wouldn’t bother them, and they had a perfect view of the aurora over them. After parking and shutting the car, they climbed over the hood lying next to each other on the Camaro’s windshield.

In silence, they lied together, TK hands curled inside his hoodie; Carlos with a hand supporting his head. After a while, Carlos broke the silence, softly. Tentatively. He didn't want to get his hopes up... but he had to know.

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking… We make a pretty good team.” At his words, Carlos turned to look at TK, knowing what he was telling him. His smile was soft and sweet and TK could taste it on his lips if he concentrated hard enough.

“We really do, don’t we?”

“Afraid so.” TK's smile was full of unsaid things, and his green eyes sparkled with the lights of the aurora on them. Feeling bolder, he grabbed Carlos’s hand, interweaving their fingers and resting their hands on his stomach.

Smiling at each other, with the northern lights shining in their eyes, Carlos kissed their joined hands, seeing TK smile deepen.

“I wanna do this right TK. Slow, at your pace. But I want to call you mine. I want to kiss you goodnight at your dad’s door, I want to bring you food to the station and enjoy that blush when the fam teases you about us. I want to woo you, to have dates and to discover everything that makes you be you…”

Carlos's tone was soft, not wanting to burst the bubble. It felt like they were in their own world, and TK smile turned sweet his fingers tracing circles over the back of his hand.

“I want that too… but slow ok? Just one step at the time?”

“One step at the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or comments! I would love to know your opinion, to talk about the show and what you think about it! If you want follow me on insta (@pemberleystateofmind) or twitter (@AbbieD_Arcy)


End file.
